I Found Love
by Delena4ever25
Summary: Edward left Bella and never came back. Bella moved on with her life and did not go catatonic. Years later after Bella's death will Edward be able to find love again.
1. Chapter 1

**I Found Love**

**I do not own twilight, SM does.**

**Bella's death had shocked and grieved the Cullens to much and Edward was close to going to the Voturi but Esme stopped him. He was happy that Bella had lived a full life. She had married and had kids and lived happily but had missed Edward every day of her life.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**September 2050.**_

**Edward's POV**

It has been years since I have lost my love. I used to watch her live her life to the fullest. She had married Christian, a werewolf not a shapeshifter. Even after he phased he was always with her. He never left her side and grew old with and died with Bella. She died one day before her 57th birthday. She had been in a motor accident. I always knew the bike was dangerous for her.

I had come out on a hunt. I needed to be away my family to clear my head. All they now thought about was if I would ever be happy or not. That is when I felt someone elses presence there. I searched for a heartbeat but found none indicating that the person was a vampire.

"Are you always so absentminded?" said a voice and I turned in that direction and saw a very beautiful looking girl there. She looked to be 18 yrs old, 5ft 7in tall, fair and a brunette with blue highlights in her hair and had golden eyes like us!

"Uh-huh", I mumbled like an idiot. She walked towards me and held out her hand and said, "I am Sienna. And you?". "I am Edward." I answered. She looked a bit shocked and then said, "Edward as in Edward Cullen? Oh my god. You know that you and your family were my inspiration when I was changed. Your lifestyle encouraged me to feed on animals." I was shocked that she knew so much about us and stood there staring at her. "Well do not be so shocked. I was acquainted with Peter and Charlotte early on in my undead life and they told me about your family's lifestyle and I was intrigued by it. They told me about everyone in your family: hence I knew your full name."

"They are really good friends with my brother Jasper" I replied. As I stared at her I found her looking a lot like Bella but her personality was very bubly unlike Bella's quiet and shy nature. "Why did you ask me about me being absent-minded?" I asked her.

She laughed, which sounded like sweet bells to me, and replied that she had made quite a loud noice while hunting for a lion which was near me and pointed out that I should have heard her. I stood there dumbfounded and just stared at her slender form. I searched for her thoughts but found that I could not hear her thoughts which reminded me of Bella but I had to control my emotions.

She saw the troubled look on my face and suddenly said, "If you were trying to read my mind then that won't work as my gift is a mental shield. Well technically I am a Phoneix i.e. I can copy anybody's powers and make it as one of mine." I was shocked at looking at a creature about which I had only heard about that also from Carlisle when he was entertaining us with some stories. She must have sensed the wheels turning in my head and stated, "Don't worry I have not stolen your power yet but I want to do that so may I?" I could not believe it that she was asking my permission to copy my power. I slightly nodded at her and she closed her eyes and looked to be in deep concentration. A second later she opened her eyes and fell to the ground holding her head. I rushed to her and gathered her in my arms. She opened eyes and said, "How do live with so many voices in your head?" I smilled and shrugged. I was used to that by nodded her head in understanding as if she could hear my tghoughts which apparently she could. She concentrated again for a second and then sighed as she regained her composure. "I shut off this power." she told me and then ran away from there.

I stood there contemplating whether I should go after her or not. In the end I decided to…..

Cliffhangers are cruel I know. This is my first Twilight story. Please don't hate for killing of Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Found Love**

**Bella is dead and Edward has found someone new. Let's see what the future holds for them.**

I decided to follow Sienna. She ran through the forest fast but I easily followed her scent throughout the forest and was quickly able to catch her. I tackled her to the ground and hovered above her as she giggled under me. I could not help but compare her to Bella. They both were so same yet so different. Suddenly without thinking I blurted out "Please come with me and become a part of our coven."

The request shocked me as much as it shocked her. She thought about my request and nodded and said, "I would love to but would your family accept me as a family member?" "I think that my mother would love you and I guess my sisters would be excited to gain a new and my brothers will have someone new to pamper and my dad will welcome you with open arms as he will be excited to know more about you." I told her. I got up and held my hand out to her. She took it without hesitation and we made our way towards the house.

As we reached the door her nerves shot up and I could see her biting her lip to deal with them and that little thing again reminded of Bella. I held her hand and said, "Don't worry. My family is not gonna eat you and you do realize that technically are stronger than each of us put together." She visibly calmed in front of me and I opened the door and led her inside. Alice had gathered everyone around the room as she must have seen us coming. I took an unwanted breath and introduced Sienna, "Guys this is Sienna who feeds on animals because of us and she got to know about us through Peter and Charlotte. I really hope that she fits in with us and I can assure you that she is worth keeping."

Esme immediately came over to us and wrapped her arms around Sienna and kissed her on her forehead. Alice squealed and launched herself at Sienna and Sienna handled herself by holding Alice at arms length forcing her to calm down and then hugged her. Rosalie also welcomed Sienna with open arms surprisingly and Emm and Jazz also had no problem in accepting her as their new sister. Carlisle also accepted Sienna and Alice took Sienna to her room skipping and chattering non stop. I pitied Sienna as I left her with my sisters who would sure as hell play dress up with her but Sienna did not look like someone who could be ordered around. I just hoped that he held her own and went to talk to Carlisle.

Carlisle was in his study and knocked on his door and went in when he allowed me in. "So Edward where did you find this Sienna girl?" he asked me. "Well, actually she found me daydreaming in the forest. I had gone out to hunt but I guess I zoned out and that is where she found me." "Edward are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked me. I looked at him not understanding what he meant by that when he added, "You still haven't gotten over Bella and it has been 50 years. Are you sure that you want to start something new with Sienna, because in the long run it will ruin you if does not end well."

I was surprised that Carlisle had thought that about me and Sienna. "Carlisle, I have not even thought of that and you are making assumptions. I do not want Sienna in that way. At least not now. When I met her I could see how alone she was and I wanted her to know what being loved by a family and being a part of it felt like. I just did something for her what Alice had done on her own."

He believed me but still told me to only start something if I felt ready for it.

**Sienna PoV:**

I was warmly welcomed by the Cullen clan as a family member. I am so happy and overwhelmed by the feelings of love that I am receiving from all of them that I feel like shedding some happy tears. I had successfully absorbed the powers of the family members here and shut them of also as they were quite overwhelming.

Alice and Rose decided to play vampire Barbie with me and I let do what they liked as far as I was comfortable. We have decided to go to the mall tomorrow for shopping and the boys will accompany us to carry our bags. We had nothing to do at night so we had decided each other manicures and pedicures.

"So Sienna, how did you meet my brother?" Alice asked me with a sly grin. I smirked at her feeling equally mischievous and answered, "You could not see that! I was counting on you to tell me later how well my plan worked." We both burst out laughing at that and I heard Emmett saying, "I like this one. Definitely gonna keep her for long." At this all the people in the house burst out laughing and I spent the night getting to know more about each of them.

***Hiding behind Edward.* Guys sorry for making you all wait so long but here is chapter for you all not to long but my muse has lost inspiration. Please review and thanks for waiting patiently.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Found Love**

**Bella is dead and Edward has found someone new. Let's see what the future holds for them.**

**Sienna's PoV:**

The Cullen clan had welcomed me with open arms and I don't remember being this happy ever in my short life. I was telling them how I had been changed and the amazing adventures I had during this time.

"I had been changed by a nomad who feeding on me as I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He bit me and was about to kill me when Peter and Char came there and they saved me. They also fed on human blood but Peter being a Yoda said that I needed to be changed for something big in the future. I did not know what he was talking about until we discovered my powers.

I completed my transformation in a day and a half. I know that sounds impossible but that is what Pete and Char told me and being new to the lifestyle I decided to stay with them. They tried to teach me how to hunt on humans but I was overridden with guilt after my first kill. I stopped hunting and then Char and Pete told me about you all and your lifestyle. I was able to stop mid hunt when an injured human was at the wrong place at the wrong time and that also as a newborn. Pete and Char were surprised when they saw that but we never discussed my self control." They were all listening to what I was saying with much concentration.

"We soon started exploring my powers. Pete and Char moved around a lot. We stayed in during the day and they both hunted at night. We came across a lot of vampires during the time I was with them. I was able to detect which vampire possessed what power or what nature it had, like Esme loves with her full heart. She is very passionate. Carlisle is very compassionate and works with his full heart to help the mankind. Emmett is strong but a kid at heart who was never exposed to the world fully.

Rosalie you need to embrace your new lifestyle fully. Jasper was very effective with human nature that is why he became an empath. Edward was able to read people and that led to him becoming a mind reader. Alice, you still are a mystery to me."

They all were standing still after I stopped midspeech and then Emmett came and picked me up, swinging me around and said, "I told you all she was worth keeping. Si, can I call you Si? Of course I can." He asked and answered himself. We all burst out laughing at his antics and I could not help but wonder how I had ended up here. It is impossible to form a bond other than mating for vampires but here among the Cullen's you could the love a family shared.

"What else happened with you Sienna? I have heard about the Phoenix, a creature you only hear about in stories, but the possibility of one actually existing is out of this world." Carlisle said awed.

"I did not know that I was a Phoenix until we came across the Denali's while travelling through Alaska. There Eleanor has the power to identify other vampire's powers and he discovered that about me and was just as awed as you all are. Pete and Char were coming over to meet you all and I would have met you all a whole lot sooner if Eleanor had not been so intrigued by me. He was the one who made me realize what my powers can do. I can enhance someone's gift, remove it or give someone a new gift."

"What Si? You can give someone a gift?" Emmett shouted at me and I nodded confused by his behavior. "You know what I am tired of being someone who can only protect his family y his appearance and not be able to do something worthwhile like Edward and Alice and Jasper. Please Si help me become worthwhile. Please." Emmett pleaded.

"What power do you want Emmett?" I said to him, "I will do everything in my power to help you."

"I want to be a physical shield, like you are a mental shield; I want to protect my family, my Rose, from any physical attack."

"Ok we will work on that from tomorrow." I told him smiling at his want to help his family through anything. I might not be able to stay with this family for a long time but I sure as hell will help them become stronger.

**Edward's PoV:**

I just sat and there and listened to Sienna or Si's story as Emmett has started calling her. Everyone's thoughts were the same, how can a mythical creature exist in real life and be sitting in front of them.

"I can't imagine what this girl has gone through. I mean turned at the small age of 18 and then get to know that you are the most powerful creature. Oh! My child no one is going to experiment on her powers her I promise." Esme thought.

"A Phoenix! The most powerful creature mentioned in the vampire myths and she is sitting in front! Wow that is something I never imagined would happen." Carlisle thought.

"Bam! I love this new sister of mine and I meant what I said about keeping her around. I definitely am not going to let her go." were Emmett's thoughts.

"I sure as hell like this one and she is also very pretty. I have also started to love her as a sister of mine." Rosalie's thoughts surprised me.

"Wow! A new sister to shop for and with although I already know that she will not let me push her around or pamper her." Alice thought.

"Welcome a new member to the family. I like Sienna very much." Jasper thought.

I was shocked at how much Sienna had an impact on the family in only one night and how they all loved her very much. I smiled and for once thought that maybe just maybe it was the universe's way of telling me that even I am meant to be happy with someone. Sienna is an angel sent from above just for our family; can I love her or more importantly can she fall in love with someone like me.

***hiding behind Edward and Emmett* Sorry for late update but please do not hate me.**

**So what are your thoughts about Sienna? Please review and let me know what else you want to see. **

**So Edward is starting to think that might be Sienna is his HEA. Is I true? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Guys I am starting school from Monday and I will not have much time to write but I am not abandoning any of my stories. You all will just have to wait more patiently than you do now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Found Love**

**Bella is dead and Edward has found someone new. Let us see what the future holds for them.**

**A Few Days Later**

**Sienna's PoV:**

I was shocked to see everyone in the house warm up to me so quickly and accept me as a member.

I could only hope that I do not stay over here with them. I need to know my boundaries around people just like my father used to tell me and correct me in cruel ways if I ever overstepped them.

I suddenly heard Edward growl and realized that I had left my shield down. I was in practice of it so much that I did not even feel the difference now. Then I saw the look in Edward's eyes and remembered what I was thinking about and my eyes went wide as I quickly snapped my shield back up.

"Guys could you please leave us alone for a bit. I want to talk to Sienna about something." he said, in a creepily calm voice, and everyone noticed the edge in it and went out to hunt.

He listened to their thoughts for a while, probably checking to see if they out of hearing distance and faced me.

"You had an abusive and a crappy childhood? Why did you not tell anyone of us about it? I am sure talking about it would help you and you are an amazing woman Sienna and everyone one of us thinks that you are worth everything which we do and will do for you. You got a childhood you did not deserve. I hope to lord that your father is dead or else help me, I will kill him myself."

I could only sit there and stare at Edward as he rambled something more about me deserving the universe and shit, I could only notice how sexy he looked running his hands through his hair in frustration and threatening all those people who hurt me.

"Edward, listen to me. I had a crappy upbringing but that does not mean I will let you kill my father. Like I have already done that, and no I did not drink his blood, I just tortured him for all those times he did the same thing to me and well he died of the pain I inflicted upon him."

I cringed at that memory in which I looked like a real monster. I was depressed after that incident Pete and Char helped me fight that pain.

"Enough talk about me, let us talk about you now." I told Edward and sat facing him crossed leg on the floor. He came and sat next to me leaning against the sofa and said, "What do you want to know about me?"

"Let's start with the basics. Tell me about your history. Where were you born? How was your upbringing? Any girlfriend angle or something?" I asked him with a playful look on my face.

"I was born on 20th June in 1901. I was turned by Carlisle in 1918 when I was dying from Spanish Influenza. It was mother's request to Carlisle to save me by hook or crook. We lived in Chicago and every few years I inherit my ancestral home from myself. Many years ago I fell in love with a human named Bella. She was an observant, shy and brave girl. I was attracted to her blood in the start and I tried to stay away from her but I could not do so. She was able to find out what we were and we started dating during High School. Now I can say that it was just an infatuation on both our parts. She was exposed to the dangers of our world but she wanted to join our family as a member. Jasper was not able to control his blood lust and almost attacked her on her birthday. We left Forks and her behind and she lived her life as normal human till she died a few years ago." he told me.

I looked at him and saw that he was completely fine with talking about his first love, Bella, who was dead by now. Life exposes us to too many pains and we can only endure them and try to come out of the depths of the darkness which tends to surround us from time to time.

"Don't look at me like that. I am completely fine with Bella's death. It was a long time ago and I am sure that fate has something else in store for me. I will not remain sad forever. There is someone out there for me and I am sure of that." He told me and I could not help but think that he could be the one for me.

Life has its own ups and downs and I am sure this is an up for me. I just hope fate helps me grab this opportunity. I do not want to live like the broken girl who was abused by everyone.

I just want Edward to like me and I guess I will have to ask Alice to help me. I do not want to ruin this chance at happiness I have got, especially not after what Ayden did to me. I hope that he is never able to find me.

"So Edward, can you take me shopping some time soon. I know that Alice is the shopaholic but she is too energetic for my liking and I would like to shop with my peace of mind intact. So when are you free?" I asked Edward.

Alice bounded down the stairs just then and tackled me to the ground tickling me. "Take that back Sienna. We both will go shopping and Edward will be there but to carry our bags and not to take you around shops."

I held Alice's head and while shielding her thoughts from Edward I told her all about my plan to find out how Edward really feels about me.

Alice looked at me apologetically and then said that Edward and I could go shopping alone as she had a date with Jasper on the day she sees us going out.

Phew! That was a close save. Let's hope that Edward the same way I feel about him at the moment. I just have a crush on him but I can picture myself falling for him.

**Sorry for the late update but exams kept me back. Hope you all like this chapter.**


	5. AN

**I Found Love**

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I know I have been inactive these past months and you will have to bear with me for another 2 or 3 months. I am a student and the most important exams in an Indian's studies are approaching. My parents are not gonna allow me to use the laptop again for a few months so I will update the next chapter then.**

**Take care till then and thank you for being patient.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Found Love**

**Bella is dead and Edward has found someone new. Let us see what the future holds for them.**

**A Few Days Later**

**Sienna's PoV:**

Today was the day Edward and I were supposed to go the mall but the weather forecast told us that it was going to be a sunny day and we had to cancel the plans. We kids decided to go to a summer house of the Cullen's.

The trip took us only four hours and we reached there at eleven. Alice, Rosalie and I prepared the house and we got out the beer bottles which had animal blood and sat down in a circle.

"I see us playing a lot of games this weekend but I can't decide which we should start with," Alice said with a pout.

Emmett cut in and said, "Tell us the games Ali, we will decide."

"I see us playing truth and dare, never have I ever and spin the bottle, and guys you do kiss the person on whom the bottle lands be it a boy or a girl", said Alice.

I interjected and said, "Let us play spin the bottle first and get over with it."

Everyone agreed with me and Alice went to get a bottle from the kitchen. She sat back down next to me and kept the bottle in the middle. Emmett jumped like a kid high on sugar and spun the bottle first. He had to kiss the person on whom the bottle landed.

We all waited for the bottle and it landed on Rosalie thankfully. Emmett gladly went up to his wife and kissed her passionately but Rosalie was able to stop him from taking things further.

Rosalie was the next one who had to spin the bottle and it landed on Alice. They both gave each other a nonchalant shrug and we saw them share a sweet kiss.

The bottle landed on Jasper when Alice spun it and she jumped at him. Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Edward. They both shared a somewhat scared look with each other moved to join their lips. I watched them and could not control the moan I let out when they joined their lips.

Fuck it was very hot to see those two Greek Gods kiss each other. Jasper shot a smirk my way obviously feeling my arousal and Edward was not able to meet my eyes. It was Edward's turn to spin the bottle and I found myself wishing that it lands on me.

The bottle started spinning fast and then slowly started to stop and I closed my eyes not wanting to see the results of Edward's chance.

**Edward's PoV:**

The good weather in Seattle caused Sienna and I to cancel and reschedule our shopping trip. I usually am not a fan of shopping but I found myself looking forward to this trip.

These past few weeks have been fun with Sienna around us to keep us all busy. Alice and Rosalie have enjoyed giving her makeovers and Esme had a new daughter to dote and care.

Emmett finally had someone who could beat him at an arm wrestling match without being a newborn. After granting him with the physical shield, they both became the best of buds and were always thinking up pranks.

Alice and I were not so happy. Sienna could protect the thoughts of others and prevent Alice from seeing what they were up to. She made Em replace Alice's shampoo for purple and green dye that will take three weeks to wear off and put jolly ranchers in my shower head.

I have no idea how Sienna comes up with all these things. She and Emmett often disappear for hours and come back with evil grins on their faces. Although, Sienna looked cute with that sheepishly innocent look she gets when the pranks are successful and they have owned up to them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper telling me to stop as we did not have to go London. We were at the summer house and were sure to have the time of our lives.

Alice and Sienna decided that we will play spin the bottle first and we had to kiss who ever the bottle stopped on, irrespective of the genders.

This was going to be a long game. Emmett jumped like a kid high on sugar and spun the bottle first. He had to kiss the person on whom the bottle landed.

We all waited for the bottle and it landed on Rosalie thankfully. Emmett gladly went up to his wife and kissed her passionately but Rosalie was able to stop things before they scarred us for life.

Rosalie was the next one who had to spin the bottle and it landed on Alice. They both gave each other a nonchalant shrug and we saw them share a sweet kiss.

The bottle landed on Jasper when Alice spun it and she jumped at him. Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on me. Shit. I had to kiss my brother; thank god it was not Emmett.

We both kissed and weirdly it was not awkward, but that could also have been cause of him being an empath. I heard a moan and was shocked to see that it was given out by Sienna

Her thoughts were unguarded and I was stunned to hear, "Fuck, it was very hot to see those two Greek Gods kiss each other." I wanted to look at her but decided against it. I did not want her to feel embarrassed.

It was now my turn to spin the bottle and I could all my siblings think that the bottle did not land on them.

I guess Sienna's thoughts were shielded again as I could not read what she was thinking. Well, kissing Jasper was a different experience but I did not want to kiss Em or Rose or Alice next and hoped that the bottle landed between two people.

I would be counted disqualified and would not have to kiss anyone if that happened.

I took a deep unneeded breath and spun the bottle with my eyes closed. It started spinning fast and took some time to slow.

You could hear the clatter of the bottle against the tile in the silent room. The bottle gradually slowed down and came to a stop. All the vampires in the room saw the bottle point towards Sienna, who had her eyes closed. Alice shook her and pulled her out of her reverie.

She looked at the bottle pointing towards herself and then at me with shock in her eyes and a hint of happiness too. She gulped slowly and dramatically and I moved towards her and said, "Sienna, you are okay with this right?"

"Edward, the rules stated before said that you have to kiss the person on whom the bottle lands. So I don't have any problems. It is just a game," she said.

I moved closer to her and we both sat up on our knees. Our faces were close together and we were breathing in the same air. She closed her eyes and my lips just hovered over hers.

**I know I should not have left it there but…**

**Thank you my readers for waiting for me to update this story but I was giving my Board exams and they are not so easy to pass. Thus, I present this new chapter to you all and don't forget to read, review and recommend.**

**I got an anonymous review on two chapters of the story bur the thing is that chapter 5 was an author's note and I got a review that the story is shit and Romeo and Juliet.**

**Well, reviewer if you are reading this please don't read this story if you don't like it. I am not begging for readers. I am posting this story for all the people out there in the Fandom who are willing to read something new and one more thing, STOP COPY PASTING THAT THREE BOOKS YOU SHOULD READ REVIEW IN EVERY FUCKING CHAPTER UPDATED BY ANY AUTHOR.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
